AMBITION
by LND ZO07
Summary: Dua orang dengan ambisi yang besar dipertemukan oleh takdir. Lantas apa yang akan terjadi?/ Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, cerita sepenuhnya milik author!/
1. Chapter 1

Dia benar-benar wanita yang buruk dari yang terburuk, dia memanfaatkan semua lelaki seolah lelaki itu hanya mainannya.

" Sayang, tolong bawakan barang-barangku, ini berat sekali"

"Sayang, aku ingin yang paling mahal itu"

"Sayang, aku ingin semua yang Ada disini"

Tetapi para lelaki itu tetap menganggapnya sebagai putri lugu yang sangat cantik.

"Baiklah sayang, kau mau apalagi?Pilih semuanya aku yang akan berikan untukmu"

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan adanya getaran, seperti kupu-kupu yang selalu bertebangan didalam perutnya, Gadis ini tidak punya rasa cinta, yang ada hanya ambisi.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, kau sudah tak Sekaya dulu, biarkan aku pergi untuk mencari penggantimu. Ah! Dan jangan mencariku lagi!"

"Apa? Setelah aku kehilangan semua uangku karnamu, kau meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu saja"

Seorang gadis yang tidak pernah menyerah dengan ambisinya, seorang gadis yang selalu memasang senyumnya untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya.

"Hai aku Yamanaka Ino! Kau bisa memanggilku Ino, karna aku besar di Amerika maka aku hidup dengan american'style! Kau tahukan american style itu bagaimana?"

Tapi bagaimana jika gadis itu bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengannya?

"Pergilah! Aku tidak suka wanita sepertimu! Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi!"

"Wahhh ternyata kau kasar kepada wanita juga yah!"

Semakin dia melihat pria itu semakin dia merasa melihat dirinya sendiri, semakin dia lihat pria itu semakin dia kasihan padanya.

"Kau! Jangan hidup seperti itu kau bisa dibenci orang nanti!"

"Ah! Seperti dirimu? Tidak masalah."

Dan semakin dia melihat pria itu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar didalam dirinya

"Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu disini berdetak cepat, dijantungku"

Yang bisa membuatnya...

Senang...

"Hahahaha, yaampun kau itu lucu! Bagaimana bisa ada orang kasar menyebalkan tapi polos seperti dirimu"

Marah...

"Wahhh, Sakura kau lihat sendiri kan? Dia itu kasar, egois, bagaimana mungkin aku menyukainya hah?"

"Tapi kau menyukainya Ino!"

"Aku? Menyukainya? Tidak mungkin!"

Bahkan Sedih...

"Kau boleh mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, jika sudah bosan kau boleh pergi, karna aku tidak akan pernah mengejarmu"

"Kau ini siapa? Bisa membuatku seperti ini? Aku tidak mau begini, aku tidak mau mencintaimu, bodoh!"

Akan berakhir seperti apa kisah cinta ini? Happy ending atau sad ending!

Tunggu yah kelanjutannya! ^_^

Note: author akan update lagi kalo yang review pertamanya 10 orang jadi jangan lupa di review yah^-^


	2. Chapter 2

"Hari ini saya Obito, sedang berada di Kota Konoha, yaitu Kota dimana banyak orang yang datang kesini mengikuti festival tahunan untuk merayakan _Shubun_ _No Hi_ . Bukan hanya warga lokal saja yang datang tapi juga banyak turis mancanegara yang datang kesini untuk menikmati kemeriahan Festival tahunan ini." Buka seorang Reporter salah satu stasiun televisi terkenal di Jepang.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan mewawancarai seorang turis yang datang kesini untuk menanyakan kenapa dia tertarik untuk datang ke Festival ini" Setelah itu, Obito langsung mencari seorang turis untuk diwawancarai, dan tidak lama dia menemukan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik berambut pirang dan mempunyai mata aquamarine yang sedang berjalan di area festival.

" _Hello Miss! Can i interview You For a Minute_?" Tanya Obito setelah berada dihadapan wanita tersebut.

" _Zan'nen watashi wa kankōkyakude wanaidesu. Koko de no watashi no hitobito_ " Jawab wanita yang Obito kira turis tersebut.

"Ah! Maaf saya kira anda salah satu turis mancanegara. Anda tampak seperti mereka" Bungkuk Obito meminta maaf karna salah mengira.

"Aku tau aku secantik turis-turis itu! Sekarang bisakah kau minggir? aku mau lewat, disini panas." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ah iya silahkan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Bungkuk Obito sekali lagi dan wanita itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli dan terus melangkah meninggalkan area Festival.

Drtttt drtttt

"Halo Sakura?"

"Halo, Ino kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu didalam."

"Aku baru sampai, tunggu sebentar lagi ne?"

"Baiklah, cepat yah?"

Gadis yang bernama Ino itu pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sebuah restoran mewah untuk menemui langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup keras. Kemudian dia menoleh kesumber suara tersebut.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku pecat hah? Cepat bereskan masalah ini!"

"Astaga mobilnya super mahal!" Itulah respon pertama Ino saat mengetahui pemilik suara tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan kekantor sekarang." Pria itupun pergi dengan mobil mewahnya.

"Tapi sayang dia kasar, bukan gayaku" Ino pun melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam Restoran.

Setibanya didalam Restoran, dia langsung melihat Sakura yang melambai padanya, kemudian dia langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Hai Jidat! Apa sudah lama?" Tanya Ino setelah memeluk Sakura sebentar.

"Tentu saja! Aku menunggumu hampir setengah abad." Sakura memajukan bibirnya seakan dia sedang ngambek.

"Iewwww, ayolah jangan membuat mukamu seperti itu! Mengerikan sekali." Ino duduk dan menaruh tas _Chanel_ nya di bangku sebelahnya.

"Oke baiklah, Maaf jika Mukaku mengerikan!"

"Aku bercanda oke? Lalu ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini?"

"Kau pasti tidak ingat lagi!" Sakura menghela nafasnya karena dia sudah tahu betul sifat sahabatnya ini.

"Ingat apa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Baiklah akan aku ingatkan" Setelah itu Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya(?) Dua kali. Ino yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura, namun Sakura hanya menyuruh Ino melihat kebelakang.

Setelah Ino melihat kebelakang dia kaget dan menutup mulutnya. Mengapa tidak? Dibelakangnya ada seorang pria yang memakai _taxedo_ dan dasi kupu-kupunya memegang sebuah _bucket_ bunga mawar kesukaannya, dan disebelahnya ada seorang pelayan yang membawa kue yang bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday Sweety'._

"A-apa ini Naruto?" Tanya Ino yang terlihat sangat senang.

 _"Happy Birthday Honey"_ Naruto memberikan bunga yang dipegangnya kepada memeluk Ino.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Aku sendiri saja tidak ingat!" Tanya Ino saat masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kau saja yang tidak ingat, kami semua mengingatnya ko, iyakan Sakura?" Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Ino.

"Benar! Kau saja yang tidak ingat karna otakmu hanya sebesar kacang polong hahahaha"

Pletak

Sakura langsung mendapat jitakan dari Ino karna telah mengejeknya.

"Apa? Otakku tidak seperti kacang polong Sakura!" Ino cemberut.

"Baiklah baiklah otakmu tidak sebesar kacang polong tapi sebesar telur semut!" Sakura kembali mengejek Ino , dan saat Ino ingin menjitak kepala Sakura langsung dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah Honey hentikan, lebih baik kau membuat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya"

"Mmm baiklah" Ino pun memejamkan matanya untuk membuat permohonan dan kemudian meniup lilinnya.

"Oke kalau boleh aku tau apa permintaanmu, Honey?"

"Mmmm aku hanya berharap kau membawaku bertemu anak-anak ku dan membawa mereka pulang bersamaku." Sakura yang mendengar permintaan Ino pun langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, karna kau dan Naruto akan bertemu anak-anakmu lebih baik aku pulang saja" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya yang berada disebelah tempat duduknya berniat untuk pulang.

"Hahaha yasudah sana pulang saja!" Jawab Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terimakasih Sakura telah membantuku" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Tidak masalah , aku pergi dahh" Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Oke sudah siap bertemu dengan anak-anak kita." Ucap Neruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sangat siap" Ino pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Dan kedua sejoli itu pun pergi dari Restoran mewah tersebut.

* * *

"Permisi, apa Sasuke ada diruangannya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda.

"Ah! Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama ada diruangannya"

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke ruangannya?" Tanya Sakura kepada wanita yang didepannya yang diketahui sebagai _sekretaris_ dari Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke-sama baru selesai meeting tadi."

"Ah baiklah terimakasih"Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sekretaris tadi dengan senyumannya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Sakura pun masuk ke ruangan Sasuke, tadinya dia ingin memberi kejutan kepada Sasuke tetapi, saat melihat Sasuke, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang yang dilihatnya bukanlah Sasuke CEO Uchiha Grup, melainkan Sasuke si anak polos yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke tidur dikursi kebesarannya dengan satu tangan menutupi wajahnya yang mengadah keatas.

"Waw apa ini? Dia lucu sekali"

Tanpa berniat Membangunkan Sasuke-Sakura duduk dikursi yang bersebrangan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus memfotonya?" Sakura mengeluarkan hpnya berniat memoto Sasuke. Tetapi saat dia mengarahkan handphonenya kewajah Sasuke, Sasuke sudah duduk dengan sempurna dikursinya sambil menatap Sakura.

"Aaaaaa! Kau mengagetkanku Sasuke! Mengapa kau tidak bilang , kau sudah bangun?" Gerutu Sakura kesal

"Kau juga tidak bilang padaku akan datang kesini." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku saat pulang dari Seoul kemarin?"

"Apa kau istriku? Kenapa aku harus bilang semuanya padamu?" Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar ke kursi.

"Bu bukan begitu, aku hanya khawatir padamu!" Jawab Sakura kesal. Dia memang biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke, tidak di pedulikan dan tidak pernah dianggap.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, itu sedikit menggangguku" Sasuke memijat keningnya dan melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

"Kenapa mengganggu? Aku ini sahabatmu Sasuke!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku Sakura, Aku pergi ada urusan" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan memakai kembali jasnya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang ada urusan kan? Lepaskan! Terserah kau masih mau disini atau tidak" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Dia masih jahat seperti dulu hikkss" Sakura menangis sendirian di ruangan Sasuke.

"Kau dimana? Masih jauh tidak?" Pria berambut pirang itu tampak gelisah ketika berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang teleponnya.

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu cepat ne!" Pria itu menutup telponnya dan langsung keluar dari toilet Department Store terbesar di Kota Konoha.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto!" Kesal seorang gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka kekasih Naruto.

"Iya maaf sayang, tadi aku..." Naruto tampak bingung mau menjawab apa kepada kekasihnya ini.

"Kau apa?" Ino memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto curiga.

"Tadi aku..aku...sakit perut! Ya sakit perut" Naruto menampilkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Ieww kau jorok sekali Naruto!" Ucap Ino kesal.

"Hehe iya maaf Sayang, aku janji tidak akan sakit perut lagi" Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya untuk melakukan pinkyswear dengan Ino.

"Janji yah?" Jawab Ino masih dengan wajah cemberut yang menurut Naruto sangat manis itu.

"Janji! Sudah dong jangan cemberut lagi kau mau apalagi? "Pilih semuanya aku yang akan berikan untukmu"

"Benarkah? kalau begitu Aku ingin semua yang ada disini" Ino membinarkan matanya untuk merayu Naruto.

"A-a-apa? Semuanya?" Tanya Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"Oh ayolah aku cuman becanda! Kenapa kaget begitu sih kau kan kaya!"

"Tidak bukan begitu, aku hanya bingung bagaimana membawanya ke rumah kalau kau mau membeli semua yang ada disini"Jawab Naruto asal.

"Haha kau ini lucu sekali. Ayo kita belanja lagi" Ino menggandeng tangan Naruto mesra dan si mpunya tangan hanya menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu dan sambil berdoa didalam hatinya.

 _'Semoga Sasuke cepat datang'_

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Veneno tiba di sebuah department store terbesar di Konoha, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar si pemilik mobil itu pun turun. Dengan dandanan casualnya yaitu hanya menggunakan celana jeans dan hanya kaos bertuliskan supreme warna hitam lalu kepalanya ditutupi oleh topi baseball warna hitam dan Ah! Jangan lupakan dia hanya memakai sendal, pastinya orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa dia adalah pewaris persusahaan Uchiha Grup- Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa ini benar tempatnya?" Sasuke memasuki _Department Store_ sambil mengirim pesan kepada Naruto. Dia belum hapal tentang Dimana letak toko-toko di Department Store ini.

"Ah! Apa aku menunggu di _Coffe Shop_ saja ya?"Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di sebuah _Coffe Shop_ dengan desain yang mewah di Department Store itu.

"Mmmm Sayang apa kau bisa menungguku sebentar? Aku mau mengambil dompetku yang ketinggalan di mobil"

"Bukannya kau membawa dompetmu?" Tanya Ino curiga

"Ah itu.. aku kan punya 2 dompet kartu yang didompet ini sudah habis limitnya" Jawab Naruto mengelak.

"Ah! Memang ya orang kaya selalu berbeda" Ino tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu yah, kau bisa menungguku di... ah! _Coffe Shop_ itu, tunggu aku disana yah" Naruto menunjuk sebuah _Coffe Shop_ didekat pintu keluar

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disana" Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah Coffe Shop yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi.

"Wahh desainnya lumayan" Komentar Ino setelah memasuki Coffe Shop tersebut dan dia memutuskan untuk ke meja pemesanan(?) Di _Coffe Shop_ tersebut.

"Ayolah masa kartu ini tidak bisa dipakai disini?" Protes pria berambut _raven_.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi kartu anda tidak bisa dipakai di Jepang, ini hanya berlaku di Korea saja" Pelayan itu menjelaskan dengan sopan

"Ah bagaimana ini aku benar-benar tidak membawa dompetku. Ah! Begini saja aku akan mengambil dulu dompetku di mobil nanti aku akan kesini lagi tunggu sebentar _ne_?"Ketika Sasuke akan mengambil dompetnya di mobil seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Pakai kartuku saja, ini bisa dipakai Jepang kan?" Gadis berambut pirang a.k.a Ino Yamanaka yang menginterupsi Sasuke tadi menyodorkan katunya kepada si Pelayan untuk membayar _Ice Vanilla Latte_ yang dipesan Sasuke dan sang Pelayan pun menerima kartu Ino untuk memproses pembayaran.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gadis yang ada didepannya ini sambil satu tangannya memegang _Ice Vanilla Latte_ dan tangan yang lainnya dimasukkan kedalam salah satu kantong celanya.

"Ah!aku juga mau pesan! Hey! Yang kau minum itu kopi apa?" Tanya Ino kepada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke tersedak dibuatnya.

"Ini?" Sasuke mengacungkan _Ice Coffe_ nya untuk memastikan dan Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Ice Vanilla Latte_ " Sasuke menjawabnya singkat dan melanjutkan kegiatannya "memandangi" Ino.

"Ya aku pesan itu saja!" Ino memesan kepada si Pelayan dan si Pelayan langsung memproses Pembayaran.

"Kau ini! Kalau kau tidak punya uang jangan kesini!" Ino berucap sambil memasukkan kembali _credit card_ nya kedalam dompet.

"Emmm kau berbicara padaku?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya ada orang lain disini?" Ino menghadap ke Sasuke

"Tidak ada" Sasuke menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Berarti aku berbica padamu! Hey aku beritahu yah jika kau ke Department Store seperti ini, orang-orang akan mengejekmu, lihatlah apa ada orang disekitar sini yang berpakaian sepertimu?" Ino menunjuk sekelilingnya yang diikuti oleh mata Sasuke

"Sepertinya...tidak ada!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kaku

"Lihatkan? Tidak ada!Yang datang kesini hanya orang-orang kaya atau hanya pekerja kantor-kantor besar disini" Ino mengambil Ice Vanilla Latte nya yang sudah selesai dan menyeruputnya kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan meja pemesanan.

"Hey! Sini!" Ino berteriak kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepan meja pemesanan Sasuke pun hanya menunjuk dirinya Lagi.

"Iya kau! Kesini!" Ino melambaikan tangannya agar Sasuke mendekat

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mendekat ke Ino Namun saat Sasuke sudah didekat Ino dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo" Sasuke menjawab panggilan di ponselnya dan Ino hanya melihatnya sambil meminum _Ice Vanilla Latte_ nya

"Ah maaf aku lupa. Sekarang kau dimana?" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, bgaimana dia bisa lupa niat awalnya datang ke tempat ini.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang" Sasuke memutuskan panggilannya dan menatap Ino

"Mmm anu... aku harus pergi, temanku sedang menunggu sekarang? Mmm bagaimana aku harus membalasmu?" Sasuke tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Membalasku? Untuk?" Ino memasang wajah bingung dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat _Ice Vanilla Latte_ nya.

"Ah! Tidak usah itu hanya Ice Vanilla Latte" Ino mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

 _'Dia memang cantik'_ batin Sasuke

"Tapi aku tetap harus membalasmu!"

"Baiklah, berikan aku mobil maka aku akan terima balasanmu" Ino mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

"A itu..." Sasuke kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha aku becanda! Mana mungkin aku meminta mobil padamu!

"Ini aku beri kau uang, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang! Ingat naik taksi! uang ini cukup untuk naik taksi! kau jangan jadi pengangguran lagi sayang masa mudamu kalau kau terus seperti ini, ne?" Ino menyerakan uangnya kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menerimanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan membayarmu jika aku sudah punya uang, aku pergi dulu! Terimakasih" Sasuke pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Ino.

"Ah dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" Ino pun memilih tempat duduk untuk menunggu Naruto.

Basement

"Oyy Sasuke kau darimana saja hah? Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari 10 jam?" Seperti biasa Naruto memang orang yang banyak bicara dan Sasuke yang sudah hafal betul kwbiasaan temannya ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, ini!" Sasuke menyerahkan _Black Card_ nya dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke kau memang sahabat terbaikku" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu!" Sasuke akan menghidupkan mobilnya tapi ada tangan yang menahannya yaitu tangan Naruto.

"Tunggu Sasuke, kau harus berkenalan dengan pacarku, dia sangat cantik" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali menyender di kursi mobil.

"Baiklah,cepat suruh pacarmu kemari, aku sedang banyak urusan!" Naruto langung menelpon pacarnya a.k.a Ino Yamanaka untuk menyuruhnya ke _basement_.

"Sudah, tunggu sebentar yah!"

Ino pov

Aku keluar dari _Coffe Shop_ dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam lift untuk menemui pacarku yang sedikit idiot itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa bukan dia saja yang kesini bersama temannya, orang kaya memang selalu merepotkan!" Gerutu ku cukup keras dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift menoleh padaku.

"Apa? Belum pernah melihat orang cantik sepertiku marah?" Setelah mendengar ucapanku Mereka langsung menoleh kedepan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'Apa-apaan memangnya ucapanku salah ?' Batinku dalam hati.

Ting

Ketika intu lift sampai di lantai paling bawah a.k.a basemant aku langsung keluar dan mencari Naruto.

"Dimana sih tempat mobil temannya itu?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kekiri-kekanan kedepan-kebelakang. Tak lama aku menemukan Naruto yang berdiri dipinggir mobil temannya.

"Astaga itu Ferari Veneno, pasti temannya kaya sekali." Ketika aku akan melangkahkan kakiku menemui Naruto tiba-tiba mobil itu pergi meninggalkan basemant

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku kesini tapi temannya malah pergi"

Dengan hati yang cukup kesal aku menemui Naruto.

"Eh _Honey_ kau sudah datang!, maaf yah temanku tadi buru-buru jadi dia pergi. Dia juga menyampaikan permintaan maafnya padamu ko"

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" Naruto yang hafal bahwa aku sedang marah langsung menggandengku untuk ke mobilnya.

"Silahkan masuk,Honey" Dia membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan akupun langsung masuk kedalam begitupun juga Naruto, kami langsung meninggalkan _Departement Store_.

Diperjalanan hanya ada keheningan, Naruto yang tidak tahan akhirnya memilih membuka suaranya lebih dulu.

"Mmm Ino... aku ingin jujur tentang suatu hal" Ino yang tadinya melihat keluar jendela mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto

"Apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku.. aku akan pindah keluar negeri."

"Apa? Ta..tapi kenapa?" Ino menajamkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang masih menyetir.

Diam, Naruto tidak menjawabnya dan hanya memijat keningnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Naruto hentikan mobilnya!" Seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Ino Naruto hanya terus menjalankan mobilnya.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN NARUTO!" Ino meninggikan suaranya dan berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa? Sekarang bilang padaku apa alasanmu untuk pindah?" Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Naruto semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku..aku tidak bisa bilang padamu, kau akan meninggalkanku nanti" Naruto melepaskan tangan Ino.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Naruto, percayalah!" Ino kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Keluargaku bangkrut Ino! Aku terpaksa pindah keluar negeri karna hanya disana ada Aset keluargaku yang tersisa dan itupun tidak banyak." Ino kaget bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak cerita hal sepenting ini kepadanya? .

Ino melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan langsung keluar dari mobil Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ino! Aku tau kau akan seperti ini jika aku mengatakannya kepadamu! Sekarang aku tak punya apa-apa dan kau meninggalkanku hah?" Mendengar omongan Naruto, Ino menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak berapa lama dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menyebrangi jalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Jangan berbalik Ino, jangan" Ino mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dan menahan airmatanya yang sudah dipelupuk matanya.

TIN TIN TIN

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dibarengi dengan suara rem mobil yang diinjak dengan keras

"INO AWAS!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Ino menoleh dan dia melihat sebuah mobil datang kearahnya.

'Secepat ini kau ambil nyawaku?' Ino memejamkan matanya.

TIN TIN TIN

~TBC~

* * *

Huaaaaaaa maaf banget kalo jelek yah, author juga masih harus banyak belajar jadi tolong review ya biar author tau kesalahan author dimana^_^

ngomong-ngomong ada yang liat Sai ga? ko berasa jadi Sasuino yah? kalo liat Sai bilangin author yah^_^


End file.
